Falling Into Madness
by DayLightDove
Summary: (originally called Falling into Darkness) Spartoi are supposed to take down the witch Jira on a mission, when something goes wrong. Jira strengthens the black blood in Soul's blood. Can his friends help him before he falls into madness? Why did Jira strengthen the black blood? read to find out. I'm bad at summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first Soul Eater story, so if there are some OOC momets sorry. Um If there are spelling or grammar errors sorry my beta is just busy so she doesn't have time to check it so that would be why there are errors**

**anyway onto the story!**

* * *

Team Spartoi stood in front of Lord Death as he explained their mission.

"There is a witch that goes by the name Jira, who is located in an abandon town about five miles from Death City. She is the one responsible for all the deaths and disappearances that had caused the town to become abandoned. I want you to take her out." Lord Death explained.

"But Lord Death," Maka began, "Why are you sending us on this mission and not Professor Stein?"

"Yes well you see Stein and Marie are off on another mission." Lord Death answered, "But I will send them your way when he returns."

"Why bother?" Black*Star said, "With a god like me there, she'll go down without a fight."

"Black*Star's right in a way," Kid stated, "I mean we have taken on greater things then a simple witch."

"I guess," Maka sighed; she had a bad feeling about the mission. Soul put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maka, acting that way is uncool." He said and gave her a shark-tooth grin. Maka smiled and nodded.

"Well off you." Lord Death said as they left the Death Room.

When they finally reached the disserted town, they split into two groups; Kid, the Tompson sisters, Soul, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki were going to check the north side of the town and, Jacqueline, Kim, Ox, Havar, Kilik, and Fire and Thunder were going to check the south side. Then they set off in their directions.

"Hey, Maka, do you sense a witch's soul yet." Soul asked.

"Not yet," Maka answered, "But she most likely has soul protect on."

"She's probably hiding because she knows she can't defeat the great Black*Star!" Black*Star shouted.

"Hey Kid, what are you thinking about?" Liz asked the shinigami.

"I think one of the paintings in my living room is tilted slightly to the left." Kid answered, "I have to go back a check."

As he turned around, Liz grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Oh no you don't," she yelled, "this mission is more important than a stupid painting! You can check when you get back!"

"But I don't think I could focus if it is!" Kid whined

Suddenly a person with a cloak on walked past them.

"I thought Lord Death said this place was abandoned." Soul said as he watched the person walk by.

"He did so that must be the witch." Maka said, "Soul transform." Soul smirked and transformed into his scythe, landing in Maka's hands.

"Tsubaki," Black*Star said

"Right," Tsubaki responded and turned into her enchanted sword in Black*Star's hand.

"Come on Kid!" Liz pleaded as Patty just laughed her head off.

"R-Right sorry," Kid responded, even though he still had the painting on his mind. Liz and Patty transformed into pistols and landed in Kid's hands.

"When the woman saw this, she smirked. She turned towards them and said; "Soul protect...release."

Suddenly there was a witch's soul there and she through off her cloak, revealing long black hair and gray eyes.

"Witch Jira," Maka began, "Your soul is mine!"

"Well," Jira began, "You want to play, then we can play. Slash, splash, slash, splash, Bloody thorns!"

A cut opened on her arm and as soon as the blood hit the ground, it turned into veins with thorns and went straight for them.

"Maka watch out!" Soul shouted from the blade. Maka dodged the thorns and said; "How is she doing that? Her blood isn't even black!"

"That's probably her specialty in magic." Kid answered, "She must be able to control blood."

"I don't care what she can do." Black*Star said as he started to run towards Jira, "She's just going down! Black*Star Big Wave!"

He then shot his wavelength through Jira.

"GAAAHHH!" She screamed and she fell to the ground.

"See she can't defeat..." Black*Star was interrupted by Jira laughing as she got up.

"Foolish boy," She spat, "You think you can win that easily?! Slash, splash, slash, splash, led blood!"

As soon a she said that, no one could move the weapons couldn't even change back.

…

While that was going on, the others heard the noise and Ox felt the presence of the witch soul.

"Come on we need to hurry." Ox said and they all rush to help the others.

….

While Soul and the others were frozen, the demon decided to try to get him to use the black blood.

"Why don't you use the black blood, Soul?" the demo cooed, "Use the blood to free yourself and protect your precious meister."

"Shut up!" Soul snarled, "You know I can't do that!"

"Why do you say that," It asked, "You and I both know you can, so just give in, let me have control, and you can help you little meister."

"I said shut up!" Soul growled he was getting more irritated by the minute.

…

While Jira had everyone frozen, she could feel Soul fight to keep the black blood out of his system.

"I think that should change." She mumbled so only she could hear it. As she started to move towards Maka and Soul, she was attacked from behind. When she turned around there stood Kim, Kilik, and Ox prepared to attack again. Since she had lost her concentration when they attacked her, the others were free from her spell. With that they attacked.

….

"See I don't need to give into madness." Soul said, "Besides Maka would kill me if I did."

"You'll see," the demon said, "You will give into to the black blood, the madness."

"Whatever," Soul sighed and he left the room.

"You'll give in, you will." The demon snickered, a grin across his face.

…

As they attacked her, Jira barely ever got a spell in to defend herself.

_'I need to get out of here.' _She thought, _'but not until I straighten the black blood in that scythe's blood. I just have to get away from them long enough to do a spell.'_

She did soon find an opening. She dodged all the attacks by jumping into the air and landed a few feet away from them.

"Slash, splash, slash, splash, exploding blades!" She screamed. Then there was an explosion around her and even though the blast left small cuts on everyone the force of it blew everyone across the ground.

Maka lost her grip on Soul when that happened and he fell a few feet from her. He changed out of his weapon form and was about to rush towards Maka, when Jira appeared in front of him. Before he had time to react, her hand was placed on his chest, right on top of the scar, and said a spell.

After she said her spell, his veins felt like they were on fire. She took her hand away as he collapsed to the ground in pain, and eventually blacked out because of it. As he blacked out he heard Maka scream his name and Jira laugh.

As Maka saw her partner collapse onto the ground, she screamed; "Soul!"

Jira looked down at the fallen weapon and laughed; "Until we meet again, Soul." She muttered and disappeared.

As soon as she was gone Maka rushed over to her unconscious partner.

"Soul!" she screamed, "Soul wake up! Soul!"

"Kim can't you do anything?" Ox asked.

"I can try." She responded and went over to Soul. She used her magic but he still did not wake. Maka had his head in her lap as she looked down at his face. It was scrunch in pain and as Maka looked at it she tried to fight back tears. Kid put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

"Let's get back to Shibusen," He said, "we can help him there."

Maka nodded but asked, "How will we get Soul back there when he's unconscious like this?"

"I the great Black*Star will carry him!" Black*Star said as he picked up Soul. Maka gave him a thankful look. And with that they headed back to Shibusen, unbeknownst to them that Jira was watching their every move.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter and um please review, but don't be mean please.**

**Until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to say thank you so much for the reveiw ForestFire5 and I understand what you mean I like stories like that too. **

**Anyway here's the next chapter**

* * *

As the team reached the stairs outside Shibusen, they saw Marie and Stein walking towards them. As soon as they saw them, they sprinted.

"Professor Stein! Mrs. Marie! Oh thank Death!" Maka screamed.

"Oh children," Marie greeted, "Have you finished your mission?"

"That's not important right now!" Maka screamed

"What's wrong?" Marie asked, "Did something happen?"

"The witch did something to Soul!" Maka cried.

"Where is he?" Stein asked

"Black*Star has him," Kid said gesturing to Black*Star, "Soul fell unconscious so Black*Star carried him here."

"Let me see him." Stein said and Black*Star came forward with an unconscious Soul in his arms. Stein glanced at the weapon then to fallow him and bring Soul to the infirmary quickly.

As they disappeared into the building, Maka had tears streaming down her face. A hand was placed on her shoulder and when she turned around, there were her friends with comforting smiles.

Tsubaki spoke up, "I'm sure he will be ok, Maka. I mean he has always pulled through right?"

"Y-Yeah," Maka said as she whipped her eyes, just as Black*Star exited Shibusen and started to walk towards them.

"Black*Star," Maka called as she ran up to him; "do you know what's wrong with Soul?"

"No sorry," Black*Star said, "But Stein said wanted to see you."

"Ok thank anyway Black*Star." Maka said as she ran off.

* * *

As she neared the infirmary, she saw Stein waiting outside of it.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Maka asked.

"Yes," Stein answered, "I wanted to know what happened there during battle. Since you're Soul's meister, I figured you could give me more information."

Maka took a deep breath and began telling Stein what happened, "Well you see when we got there we split into two groups: Soul, Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and I went to check out the north side of the town while Kim, Ox, Jacqueline, Havar, Kilik, Fire, and Thunder went to check out the south side of the town. After we split up Soul asked me if I sensed her soul and I replied no because she must have soul protect on. Kid soon started to freak out about a painting, when a woman with a cloak on walked by. I figured it was the witch since the place was abandoned. Everyone got ready for battle and she released soul protect. When she used a spell we found out she could control blood. We were soon frozen by a spell that made my blood feel like lead and none of the weapons could change back out of their weapon form. Jira soon smiled and started to walk towards me and Soul, but the others attacked her from behind cutting off her concentration, letting us move again.

We then attacked her and she barely got a spell in, when she suddenly jumped and avoided all of our attacks. She then used a spell that, when it exploded, caused me to lose my grip on Soul. He flew a few feet from me and changed back. He was about to run over to me but Jira appeared in front of him. I would have gone to help him but my blood felt like lead again so I couldn't move and when I looked around everyone was also frozen. She then put a hand on his chest and it looked as though she said a spell. The next thing I knew was that his face filled with pain and when she took her hand away, Soul collapsed. I screamed his name as Jira laughed, muttered something I could not hear, and disappeared. As soon as I could move I rushed over to him only to find him unconscious. Nothing could wake him up, not even Kim's magic! So Black*Star picked him up and we headed here."

As Maka finished her story, she looked at Stein who seemed to be thinking things over.

"Thank you for that information." Stein said, "I will inform you when you may see Soul." With that he went back inside the infirmary. Maka just sat outside the door.

* * *

'_A witch that can control blood,_' Stein thought, '_She most likely noticed the black blood in his veins._'

When Stein did a blood test on Soul, it showed that the black blood had spread more throughout Soul's body; but thankfully not by much.

'_Why would she want to strengthen the black blood in his system? What is the purpose she wants to accomplish?_' Stein thought bitterly.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Maka hasn't left her spot by the door, so when the door opened she shot up instantly. "Oh Maka have you been waiting there this whole time?" Stein asked

"Do you know what's wrong with Soul?!" Maka asked ignoring Steins question.

Stein sighed and answered, "Yes it appears that the witch has enhanced the black blood in Soul." When he saw her face drop, he added; "But not by much."

Maka then asked, "I know you were going to inform me when I could see him but can I see him now?"

"Yes you may," Stein said with a smile.

She smiled, thanked him, and ran inside. Inside she found Soul asleep on a bed, and sadly not waking at her presence. She took one of his hands into hers and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Oh Soul," She whispered trying hard not to cry. Just then the door was broken down and in ran Black*Star, Tsubaki following in after. Black*Started yelling at Soul to wake up because his god was here.

"MAKA COP!" Maka shouted as she brought a book down onto Black*Stars head. She couldn't help but feel some nostalgia. Soon everyone else came, she figured Stein told them they could visit, and Kid asked if she knew what happened to Soul. Maka told them what Stein had told her, causing some of them to have the same reaction she had when Stein told her. Maka looked back at Soul and whispered, "Soul, please wake up."

* * *

Soul was trying to ignore the dancing demon, but that was getting hard to do. He had been stuck in the black room ever since the witch caused him to black out. Suddenly the demon stopped dancing.

"Have you finally realized that it's jazz and not swing?" Soul asked.

"It's just that you've been here for awhile and all you've done is sit there." The demon replied, "Why don't you do something like play the piano?" The demon pointed towards the instrument.

"I don't want to play," Soul snapped, "I want to leave!"

"Unless you want to stay here you have to play in order to leave." The demon snickered.

Soul muttered a few curses under his breath as he walked up to the instrument. He opened the lid and looked down at the keys. With a deep breath he began to play.

* * *

Maka noticed that Soul's finger's started to twitch.

"He must be playing the piano." Maka muttered. No one was around to hear her because they had all left. She stayed because she was worried Soul would wake up and she wouldn't be there. About an hour later his fingers stopped twitching, so Maka assumed he was done with his song. Now she just sat next to him, in the middle of the night, hoping he would wake up.

* * *

Soul ended his song, and closed the lid.

"There I played you a song. Can I leave now?" Soul asked

"You want to leave so soon?" the demon snickered, "but why?"

"You said I could leave if I played," Soul growled, "So let me leave."

"No fun." The demon muttered, but then sighed, "Fine you may leave." And without another word, Soul left the black room. His eyes opened to a hospital room and sunlight streaming through the window.

* * *

It was the next day and Soul was still not awake. Maka had stayed up all night hoping he would wake up, but he never did. She hasn't moved, or slept, worry keeping her there.

A moan suddenly came from Soul and when she looked at his face, she saw his eyes opening.

"Soul!" Maka cried.

"Uh...Maka?" Soul mumbled

"I better inform Stein." Maka said as she pulled out her phone and called Stein. A few minutes later she came back and said, "Stein will be here soon."

"Maka how long was I out? How did I get here?" Soul asked.

"You were unconscious for the rest of the day yesterday and Black*Star carried you here." Maka answered

Soul just mumbled not cool just as Stein walked in.

"Ah so you are awake that's good," Stein said, "Maka can you come here."

Maka followed Stein behind a curtain and he asked, "Did you inform Soul about what the witch did to him?"

"No Professor, I wasn't sure if I should." She replied

"I think it would be important for him to know. Inform him while I get a blood test done, to make sure it didn't spread anymore."

As they walked back to Soul, he noticed Maka's worried face.

"Maka what's wrong?" He asked as Stein took some of his blood.

"It's just that the witch, when she made you black out, caused your black blood to increase not by much but she still..." Maka couldn't finish as Soul just stared at her with a face full of shock and worry.

"I'm going to run a blood test now," Stein said, "it shouldn't take long." And with that Stein went off.

Soul just stared down at the bed, quietly.

"Soul," Maka asked, "Are you ok?"

"I don't know," Soul answered, "I don't feel any different but just knowing that the blood spread..." He didn't finish his sentence. Stein then came back with a disappointed look on his face.

"I don't know how but somehow the black blood spread some more." Stein confirmed

"But I was with him all night," Maka cried, "How would that have happened."

"I have no idea," Stein said, "It might have to do with the spell she used but..."

"I let it spread." Soul cut him off.

"What?" Maka asked.

"I was in the black room and the demon said the only way I could leave was if I played the piano, so I did. That's what probably caused it to spread." Soul confirmed.

"Soul," Maka said calmly.

"Damn it, I can't believe I let him trick me like that!" Soul growled

"Soul!" Maka shouted quieting the weapon, "Calm down you didn't know he was tricking you. But now that you know, he can't do that again."

"Yes he can," Soul interrupted, "He could just lock the doors and make me play until I'm consumed by the madness."

"We'll figure out something to stop the blood from spreading, I'll be there to help you." Maka replied

"Thanks tiny-tits." Soul replied

"Maka Chop!" Maka slammed a book down on his head.

"Well you can go home," Stein said, "If anything happens call me." With that he left.

"Come on Maka let's get home, I'm starving." Soul said as he got out of bed. Maka nodded and they walked back to their apartment.

* * *

**Well there's the chapter, please review and try not to be mean.**

**Until the next chapter.**


End file.
